Tear You Apart
by dhobbs
Summary: Edward is completely distracted by Bella, and he comes up with a plot to make it stop. Lemon, AH/AU, one-shot.


**This is a songfic to a song that is pretty much all that I listen to while I'm trying to write lemons. Usually I just listen to the beat, but I recently looked up the lyrics and thought it was perfect for another one shot. **

**The song is "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge. **

**Oh, and I forgot to do this on my other two stories, but: Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight (sadfayse), nor do I own the song by She Wants Revenge.**

**I do, however, own two Spongebob Squarepants t-shirts. That's right, count 'em, not one but two! Thus is my great love for Spongebob. **

**Anyways, that over, on with the story.**

**

* * *

  
EPOV**

I walked into school on Wednesday with a plan.

I was tired of staying away from her. She filled my every waking thought, and then a good portion of my dreams too. I was beginning to think it was unhealthy, the amount and intensity of which I thought about her.

Bella Swan.

I was attracted to her the moment she entered the Biology lab, I mean, who wouldn't be? She's absolutely beautiful. Stunning, in fact. Which is why I also _resented _her the moment she entered the Bio lab. I had seen beautiful women before, sure, but I had never been actually attracted to them before to the point that I was distracted from my work.

I had to focus on my studies. Carlisle and I had a plan – I was going to Dartmouth to do medicine, just like he did. I had been working towards it my whole life. Which was why I was so angry at Bella for screwing that all up, with her long brown locks and luscious lips, enticing me and drawing me in. The amount that I was thinking about her was affecting my grades, I was unable to concentrate because I was thinking about her so much.

So, I had to get her out of my head. I was pretty sure that as soon as I got to know her that I would find out that she was a mindless airhead, just like all the other so-called 'pretty' girls at Forks High, allowing me get over her and get her out of my head. I figured that right now it was just the mystery of her that was drawing me in. I always did like a good puzzle, and at this point that was exactly what Bella was, an enigma wrapped in a puzzle shrouded in mystery. So you can see my problem. I wanted to figure her out.

Which brings me back to my plan.

I called it, Project: Find Out What Bella's About To Get Over Her. Or, FOWBATGOH.

_Got a big plan tonight, this mindset maybe it's right_

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_

_And the whisper or handshake, sending a sign_

_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

_***  
_

I waited outside Bio after lunch, hoping to get Bella alone for a minute to ask her to Emmett's party. Hopefully she would say yes, and then I would be able to see her in an element which usually doesn't show people in the best light – wasted teenagers 'dancing' to mindless noise they call music.

I was certain this would work.

I was leaning against the door jamb when she finally came into view entering the corridor. She was walking with the vile Mike Newton and insipid Jessica Stanley. God they were annoying. There was a time when Jessica thought that she was in love with me and would lick her lips every time I happened to glance in her direction. Absolutely disgusting.

Anyway, back to the plan, Bella was almost at the door and I prepared myself for the incessant giggling that would follow being talked to by Edward Cullen. I don't think of myself as particularly conceited or anything, but it was usually what happened.

She finally got to the classroom.

"Hey, Bella, could I please talk to you for a minute?" I asked, as sweetly as I could. She looked startled for a moment, before nodding slightly. She had to work a little harder to convince Mike and Jess to go on without her, but they eventually left her alone.

_Last night, and passing, mentioned it flipped her_

_Best friend, who knows saying maybe it slipped_

_But the slip turns to terror and a crush to light_

_When she walked in, he throws up, believes it's the fright  
_

Damn, I was actually nervous. What is it about this girl? I think that my palms were sweating, honest to god perspiring. I was about to check when she looked up from the floor right into my eyes. Her eyes were deep pools of brown that seemed to stare right into my soul. I felt like I was completely transparent, being held in her gaze, as if I couldn't hide anything from her.

I tried to start talking, but actually had to clear my throat a few times to get started. This girl was completely throwing me off and she hadn't even said anything! I was feeling less certain that my plan would work.

"So, Bella, my friend Emmett's parents are out of town, and well he had this idea to throw a party. So he's having it this Friday, and I was wondering if you would like to come? That is, I mean, _go_… with… me…" As I trailed off at the end I winced internally as I replayed the rambling mess of what I had just said in my head. She probably thought I was a total retard for how articulate I had just appeared.

_It's cute in a way, 'till you cannot speak_

_And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak_

_An escape is just a nod and a casual wave_

_Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days  
_

I was so busy berating myself for sounding so stupid I almost missed her soft answer of "Yes". She looked at me a little longer, perhaps waiting for a response, but I was just so dumbstruck by her reaction. She didn't react at all the way that I would have expected a teenage girl to at being asked out.

Odd. She headed inside to her bench and I dumbly followed. _What the fuck just happened? Where was the squealing and the jumping for joy? _I began to feel less certain that my plan was going to work. What if she wasn't a complete bimbo? Then I would be totally, utterly fucked up the ass. Still, she had said yes! I found this made me oddly happy.

When I sat down I noticed Jasper, my lab partner, looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, your grinning like a total douchebag. What happened, you finally nail that Bella chick? She looks like she'd be great in the sack."

"Don't talk about her like that," I said shortly. The smile was instantly wiped from my face. I found myself strangely incensed by his crude remark about this girl.

Jasper raised his hands in a surrender sign, "Okay, okay, Christ, no need to get your panties in a twist. Didn't realise you liked her that much. I'll back off."

I sat down in my seat quietly, lost in my thoughts. Mostly thinking about what Jasper had just said. Did I like Bella _that_ much? Enough to defend her to my best friends, apparently. But that's not the way it was supposed to go. It was just a crush, I'd had little crushes before. Granted, they were usually on TV or in books, and therefore fictional characters, but they went away with time. I was certain that would happen with this Bella thing as well, and then I could get back to focusing solely on my school work and getting into Dartmouth.

_It's only a crush it'll go away_

_It's just like all the others, it'll go away_

_Or maybe this is danger you just don't know_

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

_***  
_

That night I dreamt about Bella again. We were in Emmett's guest room just laying on the bed, when suddenly we were naked on the bed and I was kissing down her collarbone to her beautiful, ripe breasts. I licked and nipped at both nipples in turn, listening to the delicious whimpers and noises she was emitting from above me. I was just working my way down to the promised land when the dream switched and we were laying naked on the bed, post coital.

This was new. Usually, we did the deed and my alarm woke me up for school. I'd never skipped doing the deed altogether. She was laying on my bicep, completely curled into me as I was wrapped around her. I felt myself pulling her in tighter, wanting to be impossible closer. She murmured in her sleep and complied, pressing her body to me so I could feel all of her delicious warmth. I could feel everything and it felt incredible. From her hair tickling my cheek to her heart beating against her soft breasts pushed to my chest. I loved it all.

I started awake that morning with a raging hard on and the realisation that I would have to fuck Bella. I had planned only to get to know her enough to despise her surely shallow mind, but I dreamt of her body so often that I would have to see it in reality to compare and get it out of my head. There was no way it could compare to my imagination.

So I made an amendment to my plan. It was now Project: Fuck Bella And Get Over Her. FBAGOH. Better. Much shorter.

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breasts, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fucking tear you apart_

***

I walked in to Emmett's that night completely anxious. I had arranged with Bella to meet her here at 9, but I was incredibly late and I couldn't find her anywhere. Carlisle had received my latest report and because it **shockingly** contained an A-, he caught me on my way out of the door to give me a lecture on where my life was going if I continued down this path. He made sure to let me know how much of a disappointment I was to him, just to make me feel that little bit better about myself. It was an A-fucking-minus. Big fucking deal. The whole sit-down-concerned-fatherly-talk took about an hour, so I was late to meet Bella and I wasn't sure if she was still here.

I saw people already fucked off their faces in the living room grinding against each other like there was no tomorrow. I had been here less than ten minutes, some pop shit was playing and I already wanted to get the hell out of here. I looked around for Bella, eventually spying her in the hallway leading to the kitchen.

I made my way over to her. She was standing awkwardly against the wall, trying to make her way past a couple that were about two minutes away from scoring a home run right in the middle of the hallway. I felt this urge to go rescue her.

"Hey, Bella, I'm glad you could make it," I managed to squeak out. Damn, what the fuck was _wrong_ with me when I was around this girl?

"Hi Edward. Thanks for inviting me." Once again I felt this pull into her once her eyes met mine. I needed to feel her skin on mine, I would go crazy if I didn't. I tentatively started to reach out my hand to touch her arm, but she beat me to the punch by brushing her hand up against mine.

"Edward, I am going t say something now, and I don't want you to hold it against me. I haven't been drinking or anything, I want you to know that this is all me…" I waited with bated breath to see what she was going to say. She sucked in a deep breath, making her breasts rise and fall in the sexiest way, and she wasn't even fucking trying. I was in big trouble.

"I… feel this pull towards you, and I know you're supposed to be focusing on your work or whatever, but I don't think I can resist it anymore… I am intrigued by you, Edward, and I'm tired of trying to hide it." She finished this speech off with a small smile playing on her lips and then shifted her eyes to the floor.

I immediately wanted to feel her eyes on mine again. I lifted my hand to her chin to raise her face up to mine. "I feel… the _exact_ same way, Bella. I can't fight it anymore. I want to get to know you."

Our eyes locked together once more, and it was at that moment that I knew that this plan was no longer going to work. Bella was not just like any other girl. She wasn't insipid or idiotic or boring like the rest of the teenage girls I knew. She was captivating, deep and above all _fucking beautiful_, and I had the distinct feeling that once I really got to know her, once I had had a hit, I would never get her out of my system again.

_Then he walked up and told her, thinking that he'd passed_

_And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance_

_Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there_

_Told him how she felt and they locked in a stare_

I tugged gently on her hand to lead her upstairs. We couldn't do anything with half the population of Forks High gathered right there, they would eat us alive. Emmett had given me permission to go in his room, giving me strict instructions not to fuck her on his lazy boy. He had some fucked up reasoning, but apparently the bed was fine. _Thanks, Emmett._

I showed her into his room and she went and sat hesitantly on his bed. I reassured her it was clean and went to put on some good music on Emmett's kick-ass stereo. I Hear The Bells by Mike Doughty pulsed through the room, immediately relaxing me.

"I love this song," Bella murmured softly from the bed. I began to realise that everything about this girl was soft. Her voice, her hair, her curves, her _lips_… _God, her lips._...

She had begun talking again and I almost had to physically shake my head to focus on what she was saying. But the way her lips formed around the words had me completely distracted. "… that terrible stuff they call music downstairs. It's absolute trash."

"I know. Give me some indie, rock, or even classical any day." I responded, kicking myself for including the classical in there. What douche includes classical music as one of their favourite genres? Apparently this one, but that wasn't going to help me win over Bella now, was it?

"You like classical music? Who's you favourite composer?" Or, maybe it would help.

"Umm, I would have to say Chopin."

"I'm a Bach girl myself, I just find his music…" I once again zoned out as she gave her reasoning. Holy _shit_ I think I just fell in love. She knows classical music? Fuck, I'm in a lot deeper than I thought.

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do_

'_Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school_

_But their lips met, and reservations started to pass_

_Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_

When she finished talking, I shifted closer to her on the bed. I felt the warmth radiating from her leg over to mine and it was amazing. I slowly leaned in, giving her enough room to run screaming if she wanted to. Apparently, she didn't, as our lips met gently but insistently, revealing the undercurrent of desire and electricity I had felt between us from the first time she brushed against me.

We continued to kiss for a few minutes, and I was totally lost in the sensation of what could only be described as _Bella_, all around me, suffocating me. But, man, if I _were_ to die like this, what a fucking incredible way to go. Really.

She gently pulled back and looked at me questioningly, silently asking me what we were doing. As if I knew. She was the one calling the shots here. I was completely caught in her web and deliriously happy to be here. I could quickly feel myself getting more and more anxious to feel more of her, which was a little scary because I wanted to go further but wasn't sure that she would want or was ready for that.

She apparently answered her own questions and mine by pushing me back firmly onto the bed.

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad_

_He wanted to do things to her, it was making him crazy_

_Now a little crushed turned to like_

_And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her_

The song switched to a track with a much more grungy, dirty feel. I recognised it as "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge. The song seemed of spur both of us on as Bella attacked my lips with hers, her hand roaming over my chest as she writhed above me.

For a moment, thoughts of Dartmouth and how having this girl in my life would completely mess me up flashed through my mind. But then her lips were on mine and those thoughts flew right back out again.

Fuck Carlisle's plan.

Fuck Dartmouth.

Fuck FOWBATGOH.

Fuck FBAGOH.

Or, rather, more importantly, at this moment, Fuck Bella.

Alright, new plan.

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breasts, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fucking tear you apart_

She removed her hands from me for a moment to remove her shirt, revealing her creamy chest encased in a dark blue lace bra. _Fuck, I wonder if her panties are matching._ I hastily removed mine as well, chuckling at the way her jaw dropped as she unashamedly stared at my chest. At least she seemed to be as in awe of me as I was of her.

She started to fumble with my buckle, not-so-innocently grazing her hand repeatedly against the hard on encased in the stifling material. She finally got my jeans undone and I lifted my hips to help her pull the down. She took of her skirt revealing… _yes! Matching panties! _Not to mention a body that was _way_ better than my dreams. _Fuck._

Someone up there likes me. A _lot_.

I flipped us over, taking the control for myself. I could smell her arousal from here and I _wanted_ it. I licked her nipple through her bra, feeling it harden under the flat of my tongue, then tweaked the other, forcing them both to peaks. At this point we were both solely in our underwear, and while I wanted to get to the final act as much as any other guy, if this was going to be the only time I would get to do this I was damn sure going to savour it.

I kissed me way down her chest to her stomach and then teased her, licking from hip to hip across the top of her underwear, dipping my tongue a little below but not going all the way. She knotted her fingers through my head and muttered something unintelligible along the lines of "Edward… don't… fucking… tease…"

Well, well, she's got a dirty mouth. I love it.

I finally tugged her panties down her legs, savouring the way the dark blue contrasted so beautifully with her creamy, pale skin. I kissed my way back up her leg before pausing at her lips, resting for a moment to inhale to sweet scent of her arousal. She pushed her lips up to meet me, impatient and ready.

I, for one, wasn't going to make her wait any longer. I took one long, lingering lick up her pussy, tasting her, savouring her juices. She somehow tasted both sweet and tart at the same time. It was so indescribably _Bella_. I started to lick and taste furiously, darting my tongue in and out of her until she was screaming my name, begging me to let her come. I swiftly pressed the flat of my tongue against her clit, while pushing two fingers inside of her, feeling how wet she was. She came on my hand and in my mouth in a wordless cry, bucking up into my face in her ecstasy.

Satisfying, but I vowed that next time, she would scream until she was hoarse.

When she came down she looked at me with a whirlpool of emotions in her eyes; thanks, mischief, lust. She pulled me back up to her face level before bringing my fingers up to her mouth and sucking each on in turn, cleaning them of her juices.

_Holy fucking shit_. I almost came then and there. _Sexiest fucking thing ever._

She then pulled us both up to kneeling before getting on all fours in front of me. She released me from the prison of my boxer shorts where my cock was making a pretty impressive tent, and swiftly gave me one long lick up the shaft, all the while looking up at me from between her lashes.

_I take that back. __**That**__ is the sexiest thing ever. _

She placed her hand around the base of my cock before taking my head into her mouth. She teased right at the slit before taking me completely into her mouth, sucking me like her life depended on it. Her incredible little mouth enveloped my cock like it was made for her, deep throating me and then wrapping her hand around me until I came after what had to be the shortest blow job in history.

Yes, it was that good.

She came up to kneeling before I gently nudged her to lying down until I was situated in between her legs, our hips lined up together. I quickly asked if she was a virgin, to which she replied no. _Thank God._ While I was a little incensed that someone else had had sex with whom I now referred to, in my head at least, as _My _Bella, I didn't think I would be able to handle it if I had to go slowly, especially considering how good her mouth had felt.

"What I mean is that, I don't have a hymen. I'm pretty clumsy, and when I was 11 I fell off a horse, and well, that was that. I'm a virgin in that I haven't had sex with anyone before."

I silenced her with a kiss, breathing an internal sigh of relief. I placed myself at her entrance, pausing for a moment. I slowly pushed inside, already hard again from the feel of her under me, and had to stop to control myself. She wiggled her hips, signalling me to go further and coherent thought went out he window.

_So tight._

_So warm._

_So wet._

All of her seemed to be made just for me, her walls encasing me so tightly I felt I could combust. She whimpered a little and I immediately stopped, eliciting a frustrated noise and a "Get on with it, Edward. _Fuck. Me._"

Fuck, yes.

I pushed into her until out hips met again, making sure to hit her clit in the process. I wanted her to scream my name until she was hoarse as she came this time around. I pulled out again until only my tip remained inside of her, then slammed back in.

"Fuck, Edward. Yes! Right there!"

I continued to pound in and out of her, slamming into her for all I was worth, as the sound of the music fuelled and pushed me on, filling the room with a pulse of cries, grunge and sex.

I could feel her walls clamping around me, and I knew she was getting close. Her arms were up around her head, gripping the pillow to stop herself from losing it completely. But I wanted her to. I wanted her to lose herself to me. Find complete ecstasy from what _I_ was doing to her. I knew we were both close, so as the song began to come to a close I thought of a sure-fire way to get us both off. She clenched around me as I pummeled her, before losing it completely when I bent down to whisper in her ear,

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right  
_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breasts, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fucking tear you apart._

_

* * *

_**AN: I was going to stop it after 'Alright, new plan.' - but I just couldn't deprive all of you of the lemon, so I kept going. Comments would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
